Desde el día en que te perdí
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Desde el día en que le perdí en aquella batalla, no puedo hacer nada bien, incluido no puedo dormir. Pues bien he tomado una decición... ir con él.


"**Desde el día en que te perdí"**

**.**

Pareja: NejiTen

Género: Drama (el primero que hago xP)

Disclamier: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Nota: Spoiler del manga quien no lo siga abstenerse de leer.

Nota2: Tenten Pov.

-Narrador y diálogos-

_-Voz de Neji-_

_._

_._

_._

Y ahí me encontraba yo, en medio de la bañera desde hacía más de media hora, contemplando el cielo estrellado por la pequeña ventana del cuarto de baño. Debería de ser una visión gratificante, pero lo único que me produce es dolor. Cualquier cosa que hago desde que le perdí ese fatídico día en la cuarta guerra me produce un dolor agudo en el pecho. Yo ya no soy nadie. Lee y Gai se preocupan por mí, me intentan animar sacándome la llama de la juventud. Rio quedamente. Ellos también le echan de menos, pero no tanto como yo.

Nunca pude llegar a decirle cuanto le amaba, cuanto me gustaban sus pucheros al ver que solo íbamos a hacer ejercicios estúpidos y no íbamos a ninguna misión, cuan sexy me parecía su cara de cansancio después de los entrenamientos, y que feliz me podía hacer una de sus escasas sonrisas… Pero lo perdí todo, ese horrible día marcó el fin de una parte importante de mí.

He intentado salir adelante, sé que no le gustaría verme de esta forma. Pero no puedo engañarme más tiempo, no sé vivir sin él. No puedo comer correctamente, me estoy quedando un poco más delgada de lo normal, y no puedo conciliar el sueño por las noches, y cuando lo hago solo es una tortura reviviendo una y otra vez ese horrible momento. El momento en que su vida se escapa de su cuerpo por salvar a su prima Hinata y a Naruto.

He llegado a tener rabia intensa pensando que si no hubieran estado ellos allí, si no tuviera que vivir atado a las leyes de su clan todavía seguiría aquí. Pero después me doy cuenta que no puedo culpar a otros de sus decisiones y si no llega a ser en ese momento a lo mejor le hubiera perdido en otro momento de la batalla.

Por eso he tomado la decisión de ir con él, sea donde sea que esté. Por eso estoy aquí, en la bañera, con uno de mis kunais en la mano. Ese kunai con el que he practicado con él tanto tiempo y ese que tiene una muesca en la punta de cuando accidentalmente casi le doy en medio del entrenamiento pero logró esquivarlo con una de tus perfectas técnicas y solo le hizo esa muesca. Es verdad que la punta no sirve, pero sí el filo…

Levanto mi mano de debajo del agua con la muñeca hacia arriba, mientras que con la otra mano temblorosa apoyo el kunai contra la muñeca. Y corto… y vuelvo a cortar un poco más arriba, y otro poco más arriba… y paro. No puedo seguir, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para levantarme y salir de la bañera.

-_Ten ten…_ - me parece escuchar su voz, debo de estar yendo hacia a él supongo. Noto un roce contra mi mejilla y cierro los ojos – _abre los ojos…_ - a pesar de que sé que puedo perder esa caricia abro los ojos lo más que puedo y puedo verle casi perfectamente.

Está frente a mí, con la misma ropa con la murió, pero ya no está manchado de sangre y sonríe… me está sonriendo a mí. Al inclinarse su pelo me roza la cara y noto sus labios contra mi frente. Lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír levemente, no me salen las palabras, tengo poca fuerza en el cuerpo.

-_Por favor… no te hagas esto a ti misma_ – le oigo decir mientras me acaricia de nuevo la mejilla.

Por un momento noto un golpe fuera del baño, como si estuvieran intentando abrir la puerta, pero no presto atención, solo lo miro a él porque es lo único que me importa.

_-Ya ha venido la ayuda…_ - dice sonriendo otra vez. Pero yo no quiero ayuda, yo solo quiero estar con él.

Oigo unas voces lejanas… creo que son Lee y Gai… parecen preocupados por algo. Creo que me llaman pero yo no quiero ir… Entonces noto como el agua desaparece y me siento más ligera. He recobrado un poco de energía y ahora puedo hablarte.

-¡Quiero ir contigo Neji! – Las lagrimas se agolpan en mis mejillas - ¡no me dejes sola por favor!

Veo como se acerca de nuevo a mí y con sus manos me agarra la cara y me la levanta. Ya no están tan cálidas como lo estaban antes, pero sé que son las suyas.

_-Siempre estaré contigo… pero tienes que seguir tu vida… vive por lo que yo no pude… no te rindas por mi culpa…_- y sé que tiene razón.

Más lágrimas escapan de mis ojos sin poder contenerse y hago lo que nunca pude hacer antes. Lo besé. No pude notar sus labios del todo, pero sé que estaba ahí.

-Prométeme que siempre vas a estar ahí… - dije en una última suplica.

Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa del beso volvió a sonreír.

-Claro que sí… - puso su mano encima de mi corazón- siempre justo aquí…

.

Cuando por fin abro los ojos, me siento entumecida. Miro a mí alrededor y veo que estoy en la cama de un hospital y tengo tubos por todos lados. Me reincorporo un poco con algunos dolores en todo mi cuerpo y noto como tengo compañía que se despierta levemente al notar cómo me muevo.

Lee estaba apoyado en la cama al lado mío y Gai-sensei estaba en la silla contra la ventana del fondo. Luce un día estupendo afuera y por fin voy a aprovecharlo de verdad. Al momento me siento inundada por uno de los más cálidos abrazos de mis amigos y me permito sonreír y llorar. Porque he vuelto a la vida y pienso aprovecharla… Gracias Neji.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a mi primer Drama! TT^TT **

**Inspiración extraña del momento o.o A mi no me suelen ir los dramas, lloró un montón y odio llorar -.- Pero por alguna inexplicable razón me entraron ganas de escribir este pequeño drabble por esta increíble pareja *-* Que Kishimoto destrozó ¬¬ Todavía estoy esperando a que lo reviva por cierto! **

**Es una de mis parejas favoritas del anime pero nunca se me había ocurrido algo que escribir de ellos así que se podría decir que también es mi primer fic de esta pareja o.o xP (Inner: eres rara...) -.- Ya lo sé!**

**Pero bueno si han leído hasta aquí supongo que es porque aunque sea le han llamado la atención. Así que muchas gracias por leer y me encantaría (inner: Adoraría...) ¡callate! ... que me escribieran un review ^-^ No solo del fic, si no de como les parece esta pareja y que opinan sobre lo que ha hecho Kishi-sama -.-**

**Sin más me despido ¡Neko-Besitos-navideños a todos! **


End file.
